


Did I tell you I'm sorry?

by ossaan4



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, POV Stiles, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Stiles Feels, Stilinski Family Feels, mention Claudia stilinski, poem, searching for forgiveness, stiles blames himself for his mother's death, stiles is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossaan4/pseuds/ossaan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks for forgiveness from his father for all of the things he has put him through. (poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I tell you I'm sorry?

Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?  
For being the reason why disappointment  
clouds your eyes?  
Starting from when I ran around  
without a care,  
not understanding what was going on  
until it was too late.

Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?  
For being the reason the word failure  
always hangs from your lips?  
While I ignore the pain that you feel,  
as you witness me unable to be  
the son you always wanted.  
Only being a hollow image of the wife  
you’ll never see again.

Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?  
For letting the whiskey burn your throat?  
Presenting you with more and more  
until you were hunched over  
The table a glass in your outstretched hand,  
and slurred words of ‘I miss her’ spilling  
From between your drunken lips.

Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?  
For the times I disappeared?  
Gone for hours  
with no explanation why.  
Coming back  
with only a bruised and beaten body  
I refused to tell you about.

Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?  
For the lies that flow from my mouth?  
The lies that twist in my gut as I say them.  
The ones I trick myself into thinking  
are there to keep you safe.

Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?  
For killing my mother?  
For being the reason why  
you buried her six feet under,  
with nothing but a withering stone  
engraved with a simple  
‘Claudia Stilinski, loving wife and mother.’  
To mark that she ever existed.

Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?  
For forcing you to stay around  
with your hyperactive, fuck up of a son  
with only whiskey to help numb the pain.  
Did I ever tell you I’m sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting all of the works I have already posted and feed back is always welcomed :)


End file.
